Star Wars and Ice Cream
by Maiel Alcinoe
Summary: Darcy and Steve have a conversation on movie night


Title: Star Wars and Ice Cream

Fandom: Avengers/Thor/Captain America

Characters: Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis

Pairing: friendship Steve/Darcy

Word Count: 1186

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing

A/N: Not betaed so all mistakes are mine. In fact anything that doesn't make sense or seems ooc is me.

Summary: Darcy and Steve have a conversation on movie night.

"Star Wars," Darcy said again looking at Steve over the top of her tall ice cream glass. "It's like Star Wars only with you guys instead of them." She nodded intently. "Tony and Pepper are Han and Leia. The rogue wins over the beautiful Princess. It's romantic." She could see the amusement and confusion in Steve's blue eyes. She did her best not to get lost in them, that would be far too easy to do. "Natasha and Agent Coulson are Anakin and Padme, the love that dare not speak its name." A snort escaped the Super Soldier, "Natasha is Anakin and Coulson is Padme. I mean don't you think she could go to the dark side? Anyway," she said waving the spoon around before taking another scoop from her glass, "that's not the point. And she is sooo trying to get in his pants."

These movie nights and comparisons of the team with various flicks was just about the most enjoyable part of her internship with Stark Industry. For all Tony Stark was a great boss, and he really was, her job didn't exactly involve a whole lot of well anything. Mainly she was doing it because she happened to be Jane's friend and she'd seen what she'd seen the first time they had met Thor. It was like being rewarded but you couldn't really share the joy. There had been the signing of documents, and more documents, at some point she was sure she'd signed over ownership of her soul to the Avengers Initative. Still she had gotten her ipod back which was amazing, she had really been looking forward to listening to those new songs she had downloaded back before Coulson had 'borrowed' it.

"Well who does that make Thor then?" Darcy could see the smile on Steve's face and the humour in his eyes as he tucked into his own ice cream. "Easy," she replied with a nod, "Chewbacca." That got her a chuckle from the much bigger form who sat across from her on the other side of the breakfast bar. His look grew intent for a second, "I can see it. He's unintelligible, cocky and a little scary. Doesn't have a hammer though." She shrugged, "well he could be Mace Windu and you can substitute a hammer for a lightsabre but still Chewie does have that bow thingy." She paused and took another spoonful, "that could make him Clint."

It had started because she'd been tasked to act as PA for him, help him settle in, decorate, help him with any queries, basic boring stuff. Really boring stuff. One day Steve had found her with drool coming out of her mouth, slumped over her desk in her office wondering where the hell her life had gone. At that point he'd picked her up using one hand and placed her on her feet, wiped her face and smiled at her. At that point her internship had become slightly more interesting. Steve didn't go out much, at least not on his own so Darcy became his companion, friend and when required his mysterious lady.

"Absolutely not," he said in response. "Clint just doesn't have the hair for it." When Steve's eyes crinkled with laughter she couldn't help but join in. It was good to see him smile and hear him laugh. When he was Captain America he was stern and fierce and brave and full of honor and worthiness. Darcy liked him, plus he was handy in a fight but she preferred him as just plain old Steve. "Anyway," Darcy said pushing her glass aside, "Clint is so Wedge. And you Rogers, you are Luke Skywalker." She gave him a look of pride with her announcement.

At first they had taken small steps, he'd call by to go eat or sit at her desk and watch her not do anything. Really it was only after missions that she had things to do, at that point he'd request changes to his equipment that she'd note for the records, or help him with paperwork which it turned out she was awesome at and he totally sucked at. Darcy found that amusing and was kind of thankful that he wasn't perfect after all. After one particularly dark and hard mission Steve had gone missing, he just up and vanished. After the first 12 hours she found a file on her desk, his file. The paper inside appeared to be new but the information was old. World War 2 old. It gave her an insight into both Steve and Cap that she hadn't had thus far.

"I am not," he countered. "I'm not," his hands were thrown up as if to push the comparison away. "At least you're not a man whore," Darcy said with a big grin. "Besides, other than the bitching and whining you are. You don't bitch quite so much." He was round the breakfast bar quicker than she could react to and had her in his grasp. He didn't grip her so tight that he was crushing her but it was firm and she felt safe. He tickled her making her giggle and kick out her legs while he gave her a gentle shake. "You take that back now," he said with mock fury, "don't make me get the big guns out." Which if it had come from anyone else she was sure would have meant something else entirely different. In this case it meant him hitting her most ticklish spot with both hands and knowing she was powerless to stop him until she laughed so much it hurt.

Finding him hadn't been as difficult as she had thought she just did some research in the folder. Some old haunts, his old apartment, a bar or two and finally she found him in a small park sat on a bench. Instead of asking questions she had just sat next to him quietly until she got so cold she started to shiver. As soon as Steve saw that he decided it was time to end his escape and they headed back. It turned out that he'd been under surveillance the whole time which pissed Darcy off as she had been worried. He'd taken her back to her place and she'd invited him in. Not for any reason that might have crossed her mind on more than one occasion but just so he could talk if he wanted to.

"Okay," she said in defeat, "I take it back, you quite clearly are the Emperor using your tricks to get your way." He placed her down gently and she turned quickly enough to catch the look of satisfaction on his face. "You never said who you were," he pushed her gently towards the den and the couch for round two of moviewatch. "Me? Oh I'm the girl you see in the background pushing buttons. Best place to be. Less people shooting at you."

This internship she had found herself on because she happened to meet an alien one time well it wasn't so bad. Not really. Shit she could be living in the real world.


End file.
